


Her Sweet Kiss

by Stormlyht



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier's feelings, M/M, Mentions of Yennefer, Sad Ending, mild sex acts, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt fall in and out of bed together over time, but it takes a long time for Jaskier to understand what exactly that means to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 481
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Her Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the Netflix series, as I have never played the games or read the books. I pretty much devoured the show, watching it fully through 3 times in 1 week and each time "Her Sweet Kiss" was sung I got this feeling that it was basically about Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier. I looked for something that kind of touched on what I was thinking but couldn't find it. So I wrote it. I would say you're welcome, but like, it's got a sad ending...
> 
> Literally just finished writing it, no beta, no second read, all mistakes mine.

The first time it’s an accident. They’d just returned from dealing with Filavandrel and Jaskier was stripping out of his clothes to bathe when Geralt came up behind him. Jaskier looked up in surprise, a hand on his chin tilting his head into a kiss that was fierce and hot, and Jaskier responded in an instant. They got thoroughly filthy before they washed off and when Geralt seemed to be distant the next morning Jaskier figured it was just one of those things. Chemistry because of near death, nothing more.

The second time there’s more purpose to it. They weren’t in a life or death situation. Some story of old was passed from Geralt’s lips and Jaskier was strumming his lute trying to find the right words to make the story into something more. Which was when Geralt stood up and stalked over to him.

“Don’t you ever stop playing music?” Geralt asked, voice even huskier than usual and Jaskier looked up to him with a frown.

“I’m a bard, what else do you think my hands are for?” He asked it with a wink and a smirk, not expecting anything to come of the words, but then Geralt was taking the lute out of his hands and gently placing it on the ground.

“I can think of something else,” Geralt said before kneeling in front of Jaskier and kissing him, his own hands opening Jaskier’s pants and reaching inside.

“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped into Geralt’s mouth, and then he laughed as Geralt nipped his bottom lip. He was moaning a moment later as Geralt kissed down his body. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hands and placed them on his own head just before he swallowed Jaskier’s cock and there wasn’t much more said for some time.

They tumbled in and out of bed together for several years after that. It wasn’t anything… big. It just happened. They’d go months without seeing each other as Jaskier circled a new song to the masses before traveling together for the next several months. In between Jaskier would fall into the beds of lovely ladies, knowing no other man would quite live up to Geralt. There was just something, something on the edge of Jaskier’s thoughts that made him smile when he thought of Geralt, something that would make his heart beat a little harder, a little faster.

Then along came Yennefer. There was something there right away, Jaskier could tell even as he couldn’t quite breathe. The way Geralt spoke to her, the way she looked at him. Jaskier wasn’t jealous, not yet, because Geralt had sex with women, so did Jaskier, it was a thing they both did. Even once the djinn was taken care of, even as Jaskier watched Geralt have sex with Yennefer, he didn’t think much of it.

But they ran into her again. Then again. And again, and Jaskier noticed the way Geralt was around her, the way he seemed to follow her when she walked away, eyes distant and longing. Jaskier started to loathe her presence, for the way it left Geralt wanting. Geralt shouldn’t be wanting, he should be happy, and if Yennefer couldn’t do it then Geralt shouldn’t mourn her leaving. She made her choices, he made his choices, it should be simple. It was simple for Jaskier, wasn’t it?

It wasn’t until they dealt with the dragon, and Geralt had unleashed his anger at Jaskier that Jaskier realized what was wrong with him, and with his feelings towards Yennefer.

‘Oh,’ he thought as he stared at Geralt’s back, the sting of Geralt’s words still piercing his heart. ‘Oh no, Jaskier you idiot, you fell in love. That wasn’t the right thing to do, you know better.’ But it was too late, wasn’t it? And now Geralt was angry, and Jaskier was hurt and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Right, uh…” Jaskier said out loud, staring at Geralt and unable to look away. “Right then. I’ll… I’ll go get the rest of the story from the others.” Geralt didn’t move, and Jaskier couldn’t stay, couldn’t keep looking at Geralt’s back, his heart breaking in his chest. The pain he was feeling was beginning to overwhelm him, consume him, and he needed to get away. “See you around Geralt.” But he didn’t think he’d ever see Geralt again, not now, not after Geralt had stated, so firmly, that he didn’t care for Jaskier at all, that he in fact wanted nothing to do with him.

‘I thought we were at least friends,’ he thought to himself as he turned and began to walk away, a little wobbly on the rocks. It was a long way down the mountain, but he’d do it, and he’d do it on his own.

It wasn’t the first time he was on his own, but it was the first time he’d felt alone, and that hurt more than he expected.

Geralt didn’t find him, not then. Not in the town below the mountain, not in the next town, or even the next. Geralt didn’t find Jaskier and Jaskier didn’t find Geralt, and the words that had evaded him for days were finally easy to compose, easy to sing.

Would Geralt know what Jaskier was trying to say? Would Geralt understand how Jaskier felt? Jaskier doubted it. Geralt didn’t really care for Jaskier’s songs, at least he acted as though he didn’t. He hoped Geralt heard it, hoped he’d understand that Jaskier knew what Yennefer did to Geralt, and know that Jaskier would still do anything for him. He really was weak and wanting, he really would choose this path, to be anything Geralt needed, even if it never meant that Geralt loved him back.


End file.
